


Мать драконов

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic, Pack Cares, Romance, Sort Of, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Неизвестная женщина похитила Стайлза, сделала ему татуировку и вернула на место похищения. Все бы ничего, но его магические способности возросли, и это не так хорошо, как могло бы показаться





	Мать драконов

Стайлз припарковался рядом с розовым «Приусом». Ну, понятно, да? Ничто не предвещало. Когда он вернулся к машине со своим скромным пакетом, в котором лежали чипсы, бутылка «Маунтин Дью», конфеты с арахисовым маслом и связка бананов, чтобы проверить реакцию Дерека на фаллические символы у себя во рту, белая женщина в джеггинсах и тунике, расписанной совершенно инфернальными пионами, перекладывала в багажник «Приуса» покупки из двух тележек. Абсолютно обычная тетка, лет сорока с небольшим, с отличными сиськами, если перевесить их на особу килограмм на двадцать пять легче, крашеными в скучноватый блонд волосами до плеч и печально невыразительным лицом. Молниеносное воображение нарисовало ей двоих детей пятнадцати и десяти лет от роду, невнимательного мужа-поклонника футбола, соседок-сплетниц и полное отсутствие интереса к чему-либо, выходящему за рамки быта. Стайлз ее пожалел, идиот. Он вполне искренне жалел бедную женщину, выгружающую в багажник экономичные упаковки куриных наггетсов, когда она огрела его по башке бейсбольной битой. По иронии судьбы Стайлз пользовался такой же.

Очнулся он привязанным к кухонному столу. То есть он пришел в себя на кухне, привязанным по рукам и ногам к ножкам стола, в лицо светили довольно мощные лампы из-под милого желтого абажура с бахромой, а в метре от него на рабочей поверхности рядом с микроволновкой стояла дорогая с виду деревянная подставка с самым впечатляющим набором ножей, который ему доводилось видеть вживую. Если он переживет этот день, купит такой Дереку на Рождество. И будет готовить на его кухне. Надо только не забыть заказать еще контейнеров для еды, чтобы возить из лофта домой, ага. В общем, логично было предположить, что стол, на котором его распростерли голышом, был кухонным. Ну, хоть рот не заткнули.

– Эй, – наверное, не стоило сообщать своим пленителям, что он пришел в себя, и воспользоваться их отсутствием, чтобы освободиться, но Стайлз знал, что если у него и есть какая-то суперсила, то это болтовня. Нет смысла пытаться развязать веревки, если суставы твоих пальцев обладают лишь среднестатистической гибкостью. Он мог бы подергаться и перевернуть стол, но что бы он получил, кроме ушибов? В общем, Стайлз решил поработать ртом. – Есть тут кто-нибудь? Я хочу пить и немного писать – вы же не хотите, чтобы я налил на стол, где вы едите, правда? Не то чтобы мне было срочно, но вы же знаете, как бывает: вот ты лежишь привязанный на столе посреди симпатичной уютной кухоньки, а вот уже тонешь в луже мочи. Что за фишка с раздеванием, кстати? Мне холодно и твердо, и я на такое не подписывался. О, кстати, вы в курсе, что мой папа – шериф? И если вы не хотите, чтобы вся полиция округа…

В кухню вошла пионовая тетка и с тем же выражением лица, с которым она укладывала в багажник мороженый горошек, споро заткнула Стайлзу рот его же носком – он узнал вышивку в виде Бендера под резинкой, пока черный ком приближался к его лицу. Оставалось радоваться, что он надел чистые носки. Между прочим, последнюю пару, надо будет обязательно постирать, когда вернется домой.

– Ыыыыыы! – сказал он, подразумевая: «Вы пожалеете! Мой папа-шериф и друзья-оборотни порвут вас на лоскуты. Ааааа!» Конечно, его трясло от ужаса, а кто бы не боялся, лежа голым на столе рядом с лучшими ножами на рынке? То-то же. Еще он мерз. Мерзкие мурашки ползли по коже, член – о господи, его безжалостно выставленный на теткино обозрение член съежился в малюсенькую пипку, а яйца явно вознамерились заползти обратно в тело и погреться в полной безопасности. Если бы Стайлз мог, он бы целиком залез куда-нибудь. Желательно туда, где нет столов, кухонь, тетенек в пионах, и где тепло. Где есть Дерек или хотя бы Скотт. К папе тоже можно. Аааа. А. Ой. Кажется, он забыл выпить аддералл. И в туалет захотелось просто адски.

– Не ори, – сказала пионовая тетя и на секунду пропала из поля зрения. Когда она появилась, у нее в руках была машинка для тату. Глянцевито-черный корпус и контейнер с красной, как кровь, краской смотрелись в милой кухне с лавандой на плиточном фартуке до того неуместно, что Стайлз ощутил приближение панической атаки. Сердце перепрыгнуло в горло, в глазах потемнело. Тетя положила машинку на край стола и снова исчезла. Стайлз задергался, и плевать, что это было бессмысленно. Он не мог лежать и ждать, пока эта кошмарная женщина будет покрывать его татуировками. Он не сдастся без боя!

Ему удалось столкнуть тату-машинку на пол. Она упала со смачным металлическим звоном, а краска куда-то укатилась, но потом вернулась пионовая тетка с початой бутылкой водки и ватными дисками в руках и принялась его разглядывать.

– АыыыАф! – возмутился Стайлз. 

Выражение ее лица нисколько не изменилось, она намочила ватный диск водкой и приложила его к Стайлзовой подмышке, потерла задумчиво, потом сделала что-то непонятное бровями и, хмыкнув, переложила ему на живот, чуть левее пупка. Стайлз изогнулся, пытаясь его сбросить, и, конечно, не преуспел, хотя тетка снова взяла диск и, – тут он заорал во весь свой заткнутый рот – приподняв мошонку, сунула мокрую холодную вату в промежность. Пару секунд она наслаждалась его бессмысленными трепыханиями, потом снова ушла и вернулась с одноразовым бритвенным станком. Розовым и не новым, потому что между лезвий торчали короткие темные волоски. Если Стайлз блеванул и вынужден был проглотить блевотину, то никто не узнает. Как и о том, что он вполне сознательно обоссал эту чокнутую, когда она принялась брить ему под яйцами. 

Где-то в промежутке между протиранием выбритого места водкой – щипало так, что брызнули слезы – и окончанием первой минуты боли он вырубился и очнулся в джипе, пристегнутым на водительском сидении. Левый носок был мокрый, между ног горело, а при мысли о том, каким букетом болезней прорастут художества пионовой тетки, в глазах потемнело и стало трудно дышать. Руки тряслись, но Стайлз нащупал в кармане джинсов телефон и повторил звонок на последний набранный номер. Скотт ответил после девятого гудка, но Стайлз уже не мог говорить.  
*  
Показания снимал Пэриш. Мелисса держала Стайлза за руку, пока у него брали кровь и делали фото. Его не насиловали, но он отлично понимал чувства тех, кому повезло меньше.

Ночью приперся Дерек. Он влез в окно и засел в своем любимом углу, невидимый в темноте и неслышный. Если бы Стайлз успел уснуть, он бы проснулся через часок от кошмара с участием розовых бритвенных станков от фирмы «Джилетт» и кроваво-красной краски для татуировок и не заметил его. А так он лежал, прислушивался к тишине и представлял, что слышит, как бьется сердце Дерека, и его собственный пульс подстраивался под это мерное тук-тук.  
*  
– Хочешь оладьев? – Надо же было как-то поблагодарить. Уже рассвело, и он немного поспал, самое время было отправляться на кухню. – Только бекон у нас из индейки, ничего?

В сером утреннем свете глаза у Дерека казались почти совсем зелеными.

Они уже доедали, когда пришел папа. Форма под мышками потемнела от пота, и даже Стайлз чувствовал запах. Он достал из холодильника йогурт без добавок и поставил перед отцом. Тот вздохнул, но не стал спорить.

– В округе не зарегистрировано розовых «Приусов», видео с парковки не дает никаких зацепок, – сказал он, намазывая оладушек йогуртом. Дерек придвинул к нему бутылку кленового сиропа, но Стайлз пресек, не обращая внимания на возмущение во взглядах обоих.

– В любом случае надо сходить к Дитону, – заметил Дерек, – у тебя изменился запах.

Отец поймал взгляд Стайза и поднял брови. Стайлз воззрился на Дерека.

– В каком смысле «изменился запах»?

– В прямом, ты пахнешь не так, как раньше.

«Как раньше» беззвучно повторил отец и засунул в рот кусок оладушка.

– О боже, Дерек, добавь подробностей! Как иначе? Я болен? У меня СПИД, гепатит, гонорея, я умираю?

– Нет! От тебя не пахнет болезнью, кроме очевидного, – Дерек покосился на его ободранные веревками запястья. – Это что-то другое, я не могу понять, что. Что-то, что было в тебе раньше, пахнет сильнее и перебивает остальное. Это…

Неприятно? Противно? Невыносимо? Зловеще?

– Не плохо. Просто необычно. Надо к Дитону, он может знать, что это.

– Возьмите фото, – сказал папа. Стайлз смотрел, как он ест и думал о том, что было год назад, о своей лжи и постоянном страхе за отца. Он перестал врать, но не перестал бояться. Хотелось сказать что-то, но не при Дереке же, так что он лишь протянул руку и на пару секунд сжал отцовское плечо. На ту же пару секунд стало легче.  
*  
Конечно, фотографий в телефоне и напечатанных Дитону было мало, и Стайлзу пришлось снимать штаны и трусы и лезть на холодный металлический стол в ветклинике. Бедные котики и песики, думал он, пока Дитон надевал перчатки и поднимал его мошонку, чтобы взглянуть на ярко-красное, слегка припухшее изображение яйца размером с ноготь большого пальца на самой выпуклой части его промежности, вас тоже никто не спрашивает.

Дерек что-то уронил в своем углу, и Стайлз дернулся.

– Никогда не видел ничего подобного, – сказал Дитон и, отстранившись, снял перчатки.

Стайлз сел и прикрылся футболкой.

– Ну да, вам не часто приносят на осмотр человеческие яйца.

Дитон тихо – Стайлз прислушивался! – и безучастно нажал на педаль мусорки и выбросил перчатки, убрал ногу.

– Я посмотрю, что есть по магическим татуировкам, но с высокой долей вероятности результат будет близок к нулевому.

Да Стайлз мог сказать то же самое еще дома! Он спрыгнул со стола, старательно не думая о том, что ощущения от руки Дитона и пионовой тетки практически не отличались, и начал мысленно формулировать запросы в Гугл и заранее готовиться к горам уродливых изображений якобы магических символов. Ну что за херня, а?

Херня – это было правильное слово. Интернет исправно выдавал мерзости, включая татуированные яйца и члены, пентаграммы, инь и ян, кельтские узлы всех цветов радуги и прочую дребедень. Стайлз чуть не проблевался, читая о татуировках на глазных яблоках, но все было зря – Интернет не знал ничего путного о татуированных изображениях овоидов в красном цвете. Это могло быть что угодно, вплоть до пасхального символа вечной жизни, только зачем утруждаться и похищать Стайлза, татуировать его, если ты лишь искренне веришь в господа нашего Иисуса Христа? Стайлзу удалось обойтись без сотрясения мозга, спасибо вселенной за маленькие милости, и он искренне считал, что оно того не стоило. Сам он никаких изменений в себе не ощущал. Ну, разве что зуд в промежности сводил с ума, и мылся он в два раза чаще в надежде избавиться от невидимого слоя чего-то липкого и очень противного, что не брали гели для душа и самая жесткая мочалка. Хотелось быть одному и ни минуты не быть одному за пределами ванной. Дерек будто чувствовал и изводил его своим постоянным присутствием. Ноздри его раздувались, брови хмурились, плечи перечеркивали пространство напряженными линиями. Стайлз выражал благодарность в издевках и еде. Дерек терпел и ел – с волчьим аппетитом. 

– Добавки? – не дожидаясь ответа, Стайлз подложил на тарелку Дерека пару ложек капустного салата и еще одну супердиетическую отбивную из куриной грудки – пусть подает отцу пример, чтоб не кривился, будто ему прессованных тараканов предлагают.

Дерек изобразил что-то плотно сомкнутыми губами и мыкнул нечто, вполне похожее на «спасибо, очень вкусно». Оказывается, приятно, когда приготовленное тобой едят с удовольствием.

– Мне хватит, – папа ловко распределил капусту по краям, вымакал салатную заправку хлебом и воззрился на них с Дереком. – Раз вы ничего не говорите, я делаю вывод, что визит к Дитону не прояснил ситуацию. 

Дерек нахмурился. С набитыми щеками и активно двигающейся челюстью это выглядело смешно. Нос у него немного дергался, совсем по-кроличьи. Крупные передние зубы иногда мелькали между губами – ирония происходящего щекотала Стайлзу нутро, и он еле сдерживался, чтобы не заржать, хотя впору было плакать. Собственно, он и пустил слезу незадолго до ужина, когда прятался в туалете. Ну, хоть панической атаки не случилось.

Как поступили бы сиськи Лидии Мартин? Нет, сиськи у Мисс Ноябрь из «Плейбоя» или у безымянной блондинки с Порнхаба, которая сосет с прихлюпом у квотербека, у Лидии Мартин, наверное, грудь. Груди? Боже, отвратительно. Ладно, пусть будут сиськи, пусть не уважительно, но хотя бы не тошнотворно. Так вот, как поступили бы сиськи умнейшей Лидии, в которых интеллекта и здравомыслия больше, чем в пяти Стайлзах? Весь интеллектуальный потенциал Стайлза уместился бы в одном ее левом соске. Или в правом. Левом или правом? А, неважно. В одном соске уместилось бы его умение делать выводы, основываясь на объективных фактах, а во втором – вероятно в ареоле – интуиция, чертова нутряная чуйка, которая иной раз вопила, заглушая голос первого соска. Похоже, эта метафора от него сбежала. Стайлз посмотрел на себя в зеркало: волосы ужасно отросли. Можно было запустить в них пальцы и дергать. Вчера он выдрал пару прядей, ему не понравилось. Он опять отвлекся. Что бы сделали сиськи Лидии Мартин, если бы вокруг них постоянно отирался Дерек Хейл с его щетиной, мрачными-недовольными-нечитаемыми-усталыми-супервнимательными взглядами, любовью к серым и белым майкам, сном на диване и, кажется, на полу возле кровати Стайлза, кривыми от отсутствия практики улыбками отцу и чертовой неотступной заботой?!

– Стайлз! – дверь в ванную затряслась. – Тебе пора выпить аддералл. 

Стайлз целиком покрылся мурашками. 

Дерек знал, как он пахнет. Он умел определять, когда нужно принять следующую дозу, по изменениям в его запахе. Что бы это значило? О, это значило очень много, потому сиськи Лидии Мартин и покрывались гусиной кожей, соски напрягались, ареолы сморщивались и даже почти болели, левая и правая одинаково. Объективные факты вопили не своим голосом, интуиция махала хвостом.

– Поможешь мне обрить голову?

Дверь перестала трястись. 

– После ужина.

Обещание помогло Стайлзу вытереть слезы – когда он заревел? – и выйти в коридор. В руке у Дерека был флакон с лекарством. 

– От меня сбежали сиськи Лидии, – сообщил ему Стайлз.

Дерек что-то сделал бровями. Вполне возможно, их движение означало «Ой». Или «Ого, они быстрые!». Или даже «У тебя никогда не было шансов с ними», но скорее всего, просто: «Идиот, причем тут сиськи Лидии Мартин?» и Стайлз невольно улыбнулся. В том, как Дерек называл его идиотом, было что-то почти нежное. Ласка. Любовь. Мурашки. Мурашки выросли и побежали быстрее. В промежности они ощущались особенно остро. Щекотно. Много маленьких быстрых ножек пронеслись по короткой дистанции, начинающейся под яйцами и заканчивающейся в основании позвоночника. Еще там адски чесалось после тупого розового станка пионовой тетки и ее машинки для татуировок. Стайлз знал, что его новый красный овоид сейчас покрылся гусиной кожей и холодным (впрочем, быстро нагревающимся) потом, и Дерек это унюхал. Он прочитал это в движении его бровей, которые снова сменили положение. 

Дерек тряхнул аддераллом. 

Пришел с работы папа. 

Потом Стайлз сидел на бортике ванной и вибрировал вместе с триммером. Его взгляд упирался Дереку в беззащитное место под ямкой между ключиц, потому что в саму ямку, блестящую от пота и возмутительно уязвимую, он боялся смотреть. Как там про бездну, которая вглядывается в тебя? Угу, полудюймовая бездна грозила поглотить Стайлзову душу, так что вот, безопаснее было смотреть ниже, туда, где из-под темно-серой футболки выбивались волосы. Из подмышек Дерека пахло. Должно было быть противно, но Стайлз дышал полной грудью и тоже потел – Дерек прикладывал ладонь к его лбу, когда состригал волосы спереди, чтобы не падали в глаза, и линии прикасались к лицу. Стайлз дышал в сложную развязку магистралей жизни, судьбы и любви только потому, что у него был вздернутый нос. Если бы он захотел, он смог бы достать губами. Он хотел. Он достал.

– Вроде бы все, – сказал Дерек и выдернул шнур из розетки. 

Весь перед его футболки был покрыт мелкими кусочками волос Стайлза. 

– Тебе надо в душ, – сказали они одновременно, и Стайлз сразу представил, как они принимают душ вместе. Ничего такого, просто смывают с кожи микроскопические блестящие колючки, помогают друг другу – «Потереть тебе спину?» – «Да, вон там не могу достать… нет, левее, ага», – и потом вытираются одним полотенцем, потому что Стайлз опять не постирал вовремя, и чистых больше нет. Если бы он был большим красным яйцом, его можно было бы не вытирать. 

Если бы у него не было татуировки в виде маленького красного яйца сразу за яйцами, Дерека бы здесь не было.

Чертова пионовая тетка. Ведь Стайлз ее ненавидел, он не хотел, совсем не хотел быть ей благодарным.

Дерек снял футболку и сказал ему мыться первым. Перед глазами стояли грудные мышцы, которые вполне можно было бы положить в лифчик, – ярко-голубое шелковое кружево смотрелось бы сногсшибательно на загорелой коже – и рельефный живот, и крепкие волосатые бедра, и очень старательно не дрочил, потому что обладатель этого богатства будет мыться после него и унюхает Стайлзовы мысли своим суперчувствительным носом, что уж говорить о сперме на бортике ванной – у него сбоит прицел и он еще ни разу не попал в решетку слива, всегда выше, а значит, будет много запаха, даже если сразу смыть след. 

Если он пахнет «иначе», изменится ли и этот запах? И ведь не спросишь. Не спросишь же?

Он не удержался и спустил, лишь несколько раз сжав на члене кулак, а потом автоматически вытер руку о кафель под тем местом, где к нему крепился душ.

Конечно, Дерек ничего ему не сказал, а Стайлз почти выспался, урвав часов пять сна без кошмаров. Мастурбация полезна, о чем он первым делом и сообщил Дереку с утра, но тот, конечно, промолчал. 

– Если татуировка магическая, то она должна влиять на твои способности.

Стайлз чуть не подавился яичницей.

– У меня нет способностей.

– Ты сделал рябиновый круг, и я не мог зайти в него.

– Дерек, я понимаю, что воображение важнее знания и в мешке действительно загадочным образом хватило рябины, хотя и не должно было по логике вещей, но… – «магии не существует», не договорил он.

Дерек поднял бровь. 

– Дитон нам больше не даст.

Дерек поднял вторую бровь.

Однажды Стайлз на час завис перед зеркалом, корча рожи, ведь ему посчастливилось обладать довольно выразительными густыми бровями и подвижным лицом, но его гримасы выглядели не круто, а скорее нелепо, как если бы у него случилась кишечная колика, он обкурился или откусил слишком много от рожка с мороженым и него замерз мозг. В общем, говорить на бровяном наречии Стайлз не мог, хотя и неплохо научился понимать его. Наверное, так чувствуют себя собаки.

После путаного объяснения Стайлза Дитон выдал ему вощеный мешок с рябиной.

Брови Дерека даже не дрогнули. Ну да, у него всегда было завидное самообладание, это Стайлз на его месте не удержался бы и ляпнул «я же говорил» раз пятнадцать.

Ради экономии он расстелил на земле брезентовый тент от старой палатки, которую они со Скоттом ставили на заднем дворе, чтобы поиграть в рейнджеров еще пару лет назад, и, набрав полную горсть крупного почти черного порошка, встал в центр, где сходились накрест заломы. Если подует ветер, будет хреново, подумал он и порадовался, что обрил голову – не может быть приятно вычесывать из волос крупинки рябинового пепла. По-хорошему, стоило разуться. Стайлз посмотрел на зажатый в кулаке пепел, на свои ноги в новых белых кроссовках и зачем-то разжал пальцы. 

– Черт! 

Дерек метнулся к нему, но налетел на невидимый барьер и едва не потерял равновесие.

– Черт-черт-черт! Дерек! Я ничего не делал!

Вокруг Стайлза лежал ровный, слово проведенный с помощью циркуля, круг не толще его указательного пальца. Разве столько могло поместиться у него в ладони? На кроссовки не попало ни крупинки.

Дерек потер лоб и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться преграды между ними. Стайлз с минуту смотрел, как тот нажимает и напрягается, как каменеют его мышцы и на лбу появляется маленькая недовольная складка. Она очень не шла Дереку. На секунду Стайлз представил, что круг поддался, и Дерек упал внутрь. Стайлзу пришлось бы его подхватить или дать упасть, но тогда, наверное, Дерек сбил бы его с ног и они повалились бы вместе. Захваченный воображаемыми образами, он двинулся назад, и Дерек снова покачнулся, торопливо шагнул вперед и словно оперся на барьер, который сдвинулся назад вместе со Стайлзом.

Ну что же, его ни разу не накрывало паникой в центре рябинового круга. Все бывает в первый раз. В кончики пальцев впились миллионы иголок, воздух сгустился и комом встал в груди, сдерживая отчаянные попытки сердца проломиться в горло. В глазах потемнело и поплыло, хотя Стайлз мог словно бы со стороны наблюдать за собой, сгорбившимся в центре круга, и за Дереком за его пределами: красные радужки, когти, зубищи и бакенбарды. Стайлз ухватился за мысль о том, как ощущался бы под пальцами мех на ушах, если бы он там был, – теплый, щекотный, мягкий, такой мягкий, что не хотелось бы выпускать из рук. Он держал бы Дерека за уши, как кастрюльку с какой-нибудь пастой. Нет, ручки у кастрюль обычно гладкие и держать их не интересно, а Дерека держать было бы интересно и приятно. Да. Придется смириться с этим. Дереку тоже.

– Стайлз!

Боже, как же больно было в груди. Стайлз осел на брезент и, задыхаясь, представил, как Дерек ловит его за руку у самой границы круга и тянет быстро и грубо. Представил себя на его груди… и, оказавшись именно, там потерял сознание.

Очнулся там же. Было хорошо – тепло, как-то даже мягко. Уютно. Только ныли мелкие межреберные мышцы, и раскалывалась голова. Стайлз осторожно вдохнул. У шеи Дерека пахло – предсказуемо – Дереком, отчего внутри распустилась пара узлов, и получилось признать очевидное:

– У меня регресс, панические атаки идут косяками, и раньше я из-за них не вырубался, – сердце Дерека сказало «тук-тук» прямо ему в ухо – вышло очень интимно. Стайлз вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он мог бы заснуть и отлично выспался бы, но надо было озвучить еще одну правду. – И у меня есть способности.

Лежа с закрытыми глазами на груди Дерека, он не мог проследить за его бровями, но точно знал, что они снова изобразили «я же говорил». Ну и пусть, ему не хотелось быть правым, по крайней мере, сейчас, когда он слышал и чувствовал щекой сдвоенные удары, под которые можно было попытаться подстроить собственный сердечный ритм.  
*  
Между ног горело. И еще было темно. Стайлз не знал, что произошло раньше, но кожа пылала, а глаза не различали ничего, словно все исчезло, кроме неуемной боли в промежности, мрак поглотил даже воздух, и он не мог вдохнуть, только дергался под слишком тяжелым одеялом, как немая липкая рыбина в последней судороге. Ничего больше не будет, решил он, и попытался смириться, но папа, Скотт и Дерек… Дерек?! прорвались через тьму и схватили его за руки.

– Стайлз, – чужой страх приглушил собственный. Его обняли. Пахнуло ружейной смазкой и папиным одеколоном. – Выдохни медленно, давай вместе на четыре счета: раз…

К десятому дыхательному циклу развиднелось, но боль только усилилась.

– Вот так, – папа прижал его голову к своей груди, – все хорошо, все спокойно, здесь только мы.

В углах еще клубилась тьма, похожая на растворенную в воде тушь, словно Стайлз прятался в ней, как осьминоги в минуту опасности прячутся в собственных чернилах. 

Если бы он знал, он бы в этих чернилах и остался, но утром отец надел форму и ушел на работу, а Стайлз взял мамину пудреницу и заглянул себе между ног. Яйцо раскололось. Когда он взялся за мошонку и поднял ее, на месте маленького красного овоида в отражении появились три иззубренных осколка в весьма натуралистичных потеках слизи.

«из меня что-то вылупилось», – написал он Скотту и зачем-то Дереку. 

Скотт прислал три вопросительных знака. Дерек пришел через полчаса и даже постучал во входную дверь, после чего Стайлз окончательно уверился, что ему не жить. Он станет тем самым зверем, который дохнет в лесу, знаменуя грандиозные изменения. Нужно поскорее озаботиться завещанием. Комиксы и плейстейшн отойдут Скотту, ноутбук – Лидии, надо лишь почистить кэш, удалить пароль от Порнхаба и еще кое-что, по мелочи. Он бы оставил девственность Дереку, но по очевидным причинам это было невозможно. И все же он спросил:

– Трахнешь меня, если я умру? – Ой. – Нет! Нет, фигня какая-то. – Брови Дерека уползли почти под волосы и вопили: «Что?! За что?! Зачем?! Почему?» – и т.д. Стайлз прекрасно их понимал. Он бы тоже напрягся, если бы его попросили трахнуть труп. – Я не в том смысле.

Дерек, казалось, удивился еще больше. И хотя Стайлз здорово поднаторел в бровяном наречии, он побоялся прояснять ситуацию. Вместо этого поймал взгляд Дерека и обрисовал проблему настолько кратко, насколько мог:

– Яйцо треснуло.

Как говорил знаменитый русский писатель (которого Дерек с его любовью к чтению наверняка знал и обожал), краткость – сестра таланта. Стайлзу нравилась мысль о наличии у него любого таланта, помимо создания рябиновых кругов, так что он даже приободрился на полсекунды. 

Кажется, он был слишком талантлив. Массы в лице Дерека не в силах были понять его талант.

– Татуировка, – пояснил Стайлз, но Дерек по-прежнему изображал непонимание всем своим видом. Да, никакого секса в обозримом будущем. – Она изменилась.

Дерек дернулся, будто его стукнуло током и, глядя в глаза, сказал:

– Покажи.

Стайлз завис. Еще минуту назад он хотел трахаться, а теперь при мысли о том, чтобы снять шорты и трусы, раздвинуть ноги и позволить Дереку взглянуть, внутри что-то сворачивалось в маленький смерч и улетало в волшебную страну Оз или еще дальше, например, в другую галактику. Отвиснув через минуту, он хватил свой телефон и ушел в ванную. Главное, не думать, – сказал он себе и нажал на кнопку. Она была не настоящая, сенсорная, и это помогло ему отправить снимок контакту «Брови».

– Нужно выяснить, что вылупилось и куда оно спряталось, – сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз решился выйти из ванной.

Пока он пытался уговорить себя снять хотя бы рубашку футболку и майку, Дерек подошел совсем близко, почти вплотную – Стайлз вздрогнул от того, каким теплым и большим он был. Стайлз перерос Дерека на половину дюйма как минимум и, кажется, был шире в плечах, но Дерек подавлял массой, несуществующим авторитетом, харизмой или чем угодно еще. То, как раздувались его ноздри, пускало тревожные мурашки по коже, а уж когда он упал на колени и за бедра подтянул к себе Стайлза, оставалось только пищать по-кошачьи и мысленно зажимать трепыхающееся сердце в горсти – поди поймай. 

– Ч-шш, – Дерек развернул его и, сопя, прижался лицом к левой ягодице, – думаю, я знаю, что пахнет.

Пока Стайлз собирал дыхание и заставлял управляющие гортанью, связками и ртом мелкие мышцы произвести хотя бы один вопросительный звук, Дерек встал и влез носом сначала в левую его подмышку, потом в правую. Там он застрял, иначе не скажешь. Пару минут тянул долгие смачные вдохи, не отстранялся, будто унюхал что-то приятное, потом однако сдал назад и бесцеремонно потянул вверх Стайлзовы рубашки, зацепив все слои разом за низ, как с девчонки. Где-то ему попалось в Интернете, где девушки снимают футболки за подол, а парни за ворот сзади, и почему-то стало очень обидно, как будто если бы Дерек стал дергать его за одежду в другом месте, он бы меньше нервничал. Чтобы вернуть себе минимальный контроль, он вырвался и сам снял сначала рубашку, потом футболку и зачем-то майку, хотя Дерек особенно заинтересовался подмышкой, доступу к которой майка не мешала. 

Дерек схватил его за локоть и отвел руку в сторону и немного вверх, а потом у него просто отвисла челюсть.

– Что-о-о?! – задергался Стайлз. Где же он оставил мамину пудреницу? В ванной? Или притащил в свою комнату? – Что там такое, Дерек? – можно же снять телефоном! Дерек словно прочел мысли: вытащил из переднего кармана джинсов поцарапанный телефон и, щелкнув Стайлзову подмышку, повернул экраном вперед. В гуще влажных от пота волос пряталось что-то красное, тонкое и чешуйчатое. Сверкало глазом, почти как вервольф-бета, разве что немного темнее. Кажется, у него были крылья.  
*  
– Это дракон, – сказал Дитон.

Стайлз закатил глаза, синхронно с Дереком. Очень хотелось пить, но рюкзак с не начатой бутылкой «Маунтин дью» остался на заднем сидении джипа, а пить из крана в клинике… ну, Скотт как-то попробовал, и потом кривился, как будто дерьма отведал, так что придется потерпеть. 

– Очень многозначный символ.

– Сначала было яйцо, – не менее многозначно напомнил Стайлз, и сглотнул с щелчком. В горле пересохло. – Тоже многозначный символ.

Дитон вздохнул.

В дверь что-то стукнуло. 

Во рту рассыпалась песками Сахара. Нет, Атакама.

Еще один удар.

– Дерек, – Дитон повернулся к Дереку, и тот после секундной паузы открыл дверь.

Из коридора вылетел рюкзак с расстегнутой молнией, «Маунтин дью» прыгнула прямо в руки.

– Что же, – отсутствие выражения на лице Дитона пугало почище неосознанного телекинеза, – это многое объясняет.

После того как Стайлз напился, он потребовал нормальных, человеческих объяснений словами через рот, а потом сидел и хлопал глазами, челюстью, крышей или чем там еще можно хлопать, когда удивлен без меры. На всякий случай он еще попил, хотя «Маунтин дью» встала в горле и отказывалась проходить дальше.

– Вы хотите сказать, что этот дракон –что-то вроде волчьего якоря для моей искры? Но вервульф обладает нечеловеческой силой, нюхом и слухом, регенерирует и умеет делать всякие интересные штуки со своим запахом, если владеет собой. Его якорь – все равно что поводок для волка. Я умею только делать круги из рябины! 

Дитон красноречиво воззрился на лежащий у ног Стайлза рюкзак.

– И, очевидно, доставлять напитки авиапочтой, если пить сильно захочу.

– Вот именно – если захочешь. Дракон фокусирует твое желание, дает ему возможность воплотиться, – Дитон не изменился в лице, словно сообщил, что по пятницам клиника закрывается на час раньше.

– Отлично! Я хочу миллион долларов наличными и поужинать с Робертом Дауни-младшим! 

Он зажмурился, концентрируясь на том, как выглядит миллион долларов: красивые ровные пачки новеньких, пахнущих краской сотенных, папа обрадуется, можно будет сразу выплатить остатки маминого больничного кредита и на колледж хватит, и даже останется на коробку передач и новую резину для джипа. Он уже почти увидел рисунок на протекторе, когда на плечо легла рука, и пришлось открыть глаза. Рука была почти горячая – Дерек. Интересно, раз его температура тела выше средней человеческой, ему и температура воздуха кажется ниже, чем обычному человеку? Мигом стало жарко, словно кто-то включил тепловую пушку. 

– Так вот почему вы постоянно ходите в кожаных куртках! – воскликнул Стайлз, и Дерек убрал руку, нахмурившись. Стайлз посмотрел на Дитона и с интересом проследил за тем, как на его виске появилась крупная капля пота и скатилась по шее под воротник рубашки. Желанный миллион долларов в крупных купюрах так и не возник в обозримом пространстве, но Стайлз отказался расстраиваться. В конце концов, деньги вполне могли дожидаться его дома, на кровати, вместе с письменным приглашением отужинать с РДЖ в роскошном ресторане. Хотя нет, какой смысл в конвертах, скорее ему пришлют имейл.

– Не думаю, что ты можешь создавать объекты из ничего или влиять на решения других людей, так что неслыханное богатство едва ли свалится тебе на голову, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Дитон. 

– А что он может?

– Так не честно! –сказали они одновременно с Дереком.

– Очевидно, Стайлзу доступны манипуляции с магически заряженными веществами вроде рябинового пепла и телекинез, вероятно, телепатия, пиро-, аэро– и аквакинез, управление растениями и бог знает, что еще. Нужно пробовать.

Обалдеть.

– Телепортация? – осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз. Раз денег на замену шин не предвидится, было бы неплохо научиться перемешаться, и вовсе не оставляя углеродного следа. Не дожидаясь ответа, он осторожно взял Дерека за рукав и постарался припомнить принципы аппарации: нацеленность, настойчивость, неспешность, – но мысли разбежались, как перепуганные мышки… Ровно в тот момент, когда перед глазами закрутилось мутной спиралью пространство ветеринарной клиники, а раскрутилось его родной кухней. 

Стайлза вырвало в раковину. Дерек же только судорожно вздохнул и щелкнул горлом, чертов супермен.

Рюкзак с недопитой бутылкой «Маунтин дью» остался у Дитона.  
*  
– Я думаю, татуировка работает для искры, как аддералл для всего остального, – сказал Стайлз, разглядывая в зеркале свою правую подмышку. Начисто выбритая и вымытая, она благоухала морским бризом гелевого дезодоранта, нерастворившиеся синие гранулы которого очень контрастно смотрелись на красной чешуе. Дерек хмуро шевельнул ноздрями.

– Запах опять усилился.

Стайлз присмотрелся к дракону. Стоило признать, пионовая тетка явно обладала художественным талантом и постаралась на славу, татуировка выглядела впечатляюще: оскаленная зубастая морда, выпуклые глаза, лапы с похожими на серпы когтями и сложенные на манер летучей мыши крылья – казалось, ничего не изменилось, разве что…

– Дай мне твой телефон.

Дерек, не сомневаясь, вынул его из кармана и протянул Стайлзу. Черт, у него даже графического пароля не было! Стайлз нашел в галерее фото своей подмышки, которое Дерек сделал лишь несколько часов назад, и ужаснулся – дракон вырос как минимум втрое.

– Это мышца, – вырвалось у него.

Дерек непонимающе засопел.

– Вчера мы экспериментировали с рябиной, а наутро яйцо раскололось. Сегодня я призвал рюкзак и переместил нас домой, после чего татуировка стала больше. Вывод очевиден: чем чаще я использую искру, тем больше становится моя магическая «мускулатура» и дракон увеличивается. Кроме того запах тоже усиливается, что ты уже не раз замечал. И все бы хорошо, но, Дерек, зачем бы ей понадобилось делать мне такой апгрейд?  
*  
Скотт поставил брови домиком, а Лидия лишь перекинула волосы на другое плечо и обронила:

– Это не подарок.

Как будто Стайлз спорил! 

Папа постучал пальцами по столу. На виске у него билась жилка, что беспокоило едва ли не больше, чем загадочные мотивы пионовой тетки. Не надо было никакой телепатии, чтобы понять, как треволнения подрывают отцовское здоровье, и Стайлз отказывался мириться с… А собственно, с чем? С тем, как папа медленно, но верно загоняет себя в гроб вредной едой, перманентным стрессом, недостатком сна и отсутствием положительных эмоций? С тем, что он сам не имеет никакой власти над происходящим и лишь плывет по течению, слабо подергивая конечностями?

– Я не дам себя угробить, – мрачно сказал он. Знать бы еще, как.

Все посмотрели на него с удивительно одинаковыми выражениями лиц: на них читалась решимость, недовольство и что-то еще, что он не осмелился интерпретировать. Под мышкой чесалось. Он почти чувствовал, как через блестящую красную чешую пытаются пробиться волосы – как раз посередине тощего живота. Картинка выходила не ахти, но после того, как он телепортировал от Дитона свой рюкзак, дракон снова прибавил в росте и высунул нервные ноздри на не впечатляющий простор Стайлзовой груди. То была скучная равнина, отмеченная парой родинок и соском, похожим на осажденный замок без шансов выдержать штурм, – не на что смотреть, право слово. Дерек, правда, постоянно шевелил носом, оставляя надежду, что пахнет Стайлз лучше, чем выглядит.

– Дитон считает, что ей нужна твоя искра, – сообщил Скотт. – С помощью татуировки она помогла ей полностью проявиться и теперь либо попытается убить тебя и завладеть искрой, либо отнимет ее, в результате чего ты умрешь.

– Не все ли равно, если исход один, – буркнул Стайлз. 

– А нет способа как-нибудь отдать эту чертову искру, не расставаясь с жизнью? – спросил папа.

– Я задал тот же вопрос, – поморщился Скотт. – Дитон говорит, что способ есть, только он очень болезненный, трудоемкий и ненадежный, искра не любит – передаю, как он сказал, нечего на меня таращиться – быть отдельно от источника своей силы и стремится к нему вернуться, так что им не пользуются.

Стайлзу не хотелось отдавать искру, но помирать хотелось еще меньше, так что выбора, похоже, не было. Он пересадит ее в банку с крышкой и будет носить с собой, пока пионовая тетка не соизволит снова его похитить. Тогда он просто отдаст ей банку, пожелает удачи и будет жить дальше, обычный человек среди вервольфов с суперсилой, супернюхом, суперслухом и суперстайным чувством. Что ж, раньше он неплохо справлялся, не пропадет.  
*  
Когда в дверь позвонили, он разбирал посудомойку. Важные люди, баньши и оборотни входили либо через окно в его спальне, либо в заднюю дверь, которая тоже никогда не запиралась – ну серьезно, в Бикон Хиллз не водилось идиотов, готовых злонамеренно проникнуть в дом шерифа, так что он не торопился отпирать. Наверное, какие-нибудь Свидетели Ееговы явились поговорить с ним о спасении, или кто-то отчаянно желал продать им новую модель чего-нибудь супербесполезного за кучу денег – ничего срочного. Когда он поставил на полку последнюю чашку и больше ничего не стояло между ним и душеспасительным коммивояжером, он открыл дверь. И сразу закрыл, мгновенно ощутив признаки панической атаки. Он отчаянно пытался замедлить дыхание, когда снова раздался звонок. Потом еще и еще. Поле зрения сужалось и расширялось в том же ритме, в котором сердце пыталось выпрыгнуть через горло, он, кажется, намочил штаны, но успел вытащить из кармана телефон и отправить смс, возможно, не читабельное. Стайлз очень надеялся, что хоть кто-то из списка его получит. Телефон пикнул трижды, после чего Стайлз, должно быть, вырубился. 

Он пришел в себя на мягком – диван, слава богу. Тот, кто ответил на его отчаянный зов о помощи, перетащил его от входной двери. Из кухни доносились тихие голоса, пахло кофе. Если бы не болели мелкие мышцы, которые двигали ребра на каждом вдохе и выдохе, если бы не противная влажность между ног, Стайлз бы… он не знал, что. Все было бы хорошо, наверное. Но хорошо не было. Не успел он задуматься о том, что сделать в первую очередь: заглянуть на кухню или пойти переодеть хотя бы штаны, на пороге комнаты показался Дерек. Слава богу, потому что Стайлз не смог бы нормально ответить на вопрос «ты как?». 

– Я там положил, в ванной, – сказал Дерек. – Помощь нужна?

Стайлз представил на миг эту помощь: теплые – теплее воды – ладони на своей голой спине, только гель для душа между его кожей и сверхъестественно мягкими подушечками пальцев, которые опускаются по его позвоночнику, ниже, еще ниже, туда, где никто не трогал его… кроме пионовой тетки.

– Она здесь!

Сердце снова метнулось в глотку.

– Стайлз! Стайлз, иди в душ. Она ничего тебе не сделает, я клянусь.

Откуда ему знать? Откуда у Дерека взялась уверенность в том, что эта ужасная женщина не достанет из сумочки бейсбольную биту и не шарахнет Стайлза по голове, чтобы содрать с него кожу вместе с растущим драконом или сделать ему еще одну татуировку? Он почти не удивился, когда оказался в участке, прямо в отцовском кабинете, пустом по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, потом у Дитона в приемной между переноской с очень грустным котиком и девочкой лет десяти, затем в своей ванной. Вода уже лилась. В руки прыгнул флакон геля для душа. Дерек остался внизу.  
*  
Если бы его спросили, он бы сказал, что спускался по лестнице в десять раз дольше, чем обычно, просто потому что снова и снова оказывался на верхней ступеньке, едва ступал на нижнюю, но его не спрашивали. Дерек не смотрел на него, он смотрел на пионовую тетку, которая сидела на стуле очень прямо и не вытирала катящиеся по лицу слезы. Крокодиловы, решил про себя Стайлз. Между Дереком и пионовой теткой на столе стояла большая форма для запекания, укрытая фольгой, а рядом еще тарелка под пищевой пленкой. Печенье? Хоть бы шоколадное, подумал Стайлз, и его затошнило от самого себя. Как будто его можно подкупить выпечкой. Показалось, что пахнет ванилью. Черт-черт-черт! 

– Стайлз, это Келли де Суза, – сказал Дерек, когда он все же зашел в кухню и застыл возле свободного стула. У пионовой тетки – Келли – дергалось веко, а под глазами набрякли темные мешки, отчего она походила на битую жизнью панду. На ней и свитшот был черно-белый, как раз в тему. – Она пришла…

– Прости меня, – перебила Келли поразительно приятным голосом. Серьезно, в его детском воображении именно так говорила добрая волшебница Юга Глинда, только она никогда не всхлипывала и не шмыгала грубоватой лепки носом. Келли не требовала, она умоляла, и Стайлзу не нужен был встроенный волчий детектор лжи, чтобы ей поверить. 

Он сел: во-первых, что еще оставалось, а во-вторых, в коленях возникла противная такая щекотка, совершенно гнусное ощущение, что кости и хрящи тают, расплавляясь, стекают к щиколоткам, пропитывают сначала резинки, потом носки целиком и приклеивают ноги к полу. Прегадкое чувство, чего уж. Но не гаже того, что он испытал, лежа голым с раздвинутыми ногами на кухонном столе.

Дерек придвинулся ближе. Между ними еще оставалось какое-то расстояние, но теплу его тела оно было нипочем, и от этого внутри распускались какие-то узлы. Стайлз еще боялся, что Келли выхватит откуда-нибудь гибрид тату-машинки с бейсбольной битой, но дышал уже нормально, медленно и беззвучно. 

В тот день она отправилась за покупками на машине приехавшей в гости сестры и не замечала ничего странного, пока не увидела Стайлза на парковке супермаркета. Тогда она взяла биту, которая лежала в багажнике на всякий случай, и стукнула его по голове. 

– Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, – плакала Келли, – я оглушила тебя, затащила на заднее сидение и привезла домой. Мне обычно нужна помощь с сумками, но я легко перенесла тебя на стол и привязала. Откуда-то дома взялась машинка для татуировок, и я отчетливо помню, как размышляла о лучшем месте для нее на твоем теле, но я никак не могла остановиться. Нужно было теплое и укромное место.

«Укромное», повторил мысленно Стайлз. Куда уж укромнее.

– Ты сопротивлялся, но я не испытывала никаких чувств, ни сожаления, ни раздражения, мне просто надо было сделать тебе татуировку, это было важнее всего на свете, ничего другого просто не существовало. Я никогда раньше не делала татуировок. Я вообще рисовать не умею, – Келли всхлипнула. Под носом у нее блестело. – Это как бы не я была, не я била, не я привязывала, не я держала машинку. Я только… – она поймала взгляд Стайлза, – я только смогла пересилить себя и помазать тебя водкой.

Ну спасибо, что уж. Может, лишь благодаря силе воли Келли Стайлз не стал носителем какого-нибудь гепатита.  
*  
– Похоже на одержимость, – Лидия неприязненно воззрилась на тарелку с печеньем от Келли – там оставалось несколько штук, угощались все, потому что пахло оно прекрасно, выглядело аппетитно и на вкус оказалось безупречным.

Скотт кивнул, а Стайлз пожал плечами. 

Их с Келли обоих поимели. После ее визита это стало ясно, как день, и он перестал на нее злиться. Еще бы страх отступил, но нет, его время от времени перебрасывало то к отцу в спальню, то в собственный шкаф, то – к его безмерному стыду – под мышку к Дереку. Под мышкой было чудесно: уютно и пахло приятно, он бы там жил, если бы Дерек согласился. Дерек же держал нейтралитет, то есть замирал в тот момент, когда Стайлз возникал из воздуха вплотную к нему, и расслаблялся, когда мышцы Стайлза оттаивали от тепла его тела. Один раз они так просидели с полчаса, и Стайлза развезло до дремоты, он напускал слюней Дереку на футболку, но тот его не будил и вообще, похоже, не шевелился, пока Стайлз не проснулся.

– Ее мог использовать в качестве инструмента тот человек, которому нужна искра, – сказал папа. – Он или она как-то запрограммировали действия миссис де Суза, чтобы не светиться и отвести от себя подозрения.

Звучало логично. Неизвестный злоумышленник или даже несколько злоумышленников оболванили ни в чем не повинную домохозяйку, заставили ее выследить и похитить Стайлза, провести над ним ритуал, чтобы в решающий момент появиться и беспрепятственно забрать искру. Стоп. Беспрепятственно? Эти люди всерьез рассчитывают, что Стайлз не окажет сопротивления, что его друзья не помогут ему? Да пусть они хоть до посинения сохраняют свое инкогнито, он… он просто переместится к Дереку под мышку, вот!

– Чего ты разулыбался? – подозрительно поинтересовался папа. – Есть повод для радости, о котором я не в курсе?

– Я телепортируюсь, – сказал Стайлз и сосредоточился на том, чтобы перенестись к холодильнику, но его бросило к окну, и он охнул от неожиданности. С выдохом изо рта вырвалось облачко дыма и крохотный язычок пламени, впрочем, его хватило, чтобы занялась занавеска.  
*  
Они со Скоттом не проводили столько времени вместе со смерти мамы. Он ночевал у Макколов, Скотт ночевал у него. Они даже дрались подушками, хотя было не так весело, как раньше, потому что Скотт стал гораздо сильнее и вырубал Стайлза с одного удара. Лидия приходила в гости. Он постоянно встречал Дерека в супермаркете. Папа почти перестал брать ночные смены. Когда Стайлз не был в школе, кто-то находился рядом с ним. Прошло три с половиной недели, прежде чем он сообразил, что они перешли в режим постоянной бдительности. Его охраняли.

За Келли де Суза тоже установили слежку.

Прошло еще три с половиной недели, прежде чем он заметил, что ситуация ухудшается. Телепортация почти не поддавалась контролю, телекинез и произвольность не встречались в одном предложении, пирокинез – он стал мысленно называть себя Кэрри – пугал до такой степени, что он стал держать огнетушитель рядом с кроватью. Хуже всего было то, что он не мог нормально дышать. На грудь, обвитую уже тремя чешуйчатыми кольцами, давила постоянная тяжесть. Стоило подняться на пару пролетов по лестнице, и он начинал задыхаться. Кусок не лез в горло. Стайлз постоянно мучился от изжоги, отчего употреблял неимоверное количество антацидов, но поджигал что-нибудь как минимум дважды в день. Его терзали кошмары. Панические атаки участились. За все это время он ни разу не подрочил, что было меньшей из его проблем.

Как-то утром он поймал в зеркале свое отражение: впалощекая остроносая физиономия и тощее тельце в мощных красных перевивах. Драконья морда лежала на левой ключице носом к шее, кончик хвоста обхватывал основание члена, одно крыло уходило за спину, перегибаясь через плечо. Давление когтистых лап на печени, мочевом пузыре и лопатках он ощущал каждую минуту. Дракон стал настолько большим, что Стайлз физически чувствовал его вес, и страдал каждую минуту.

– Что за фигня? – спросил он Дерека, когда его в очередной раз перебросило к нему под мышку. Дерек прикрыл глаза. Ноздри его раздулись, и Стайлз впервые в жизни понял, что имели в виду литераторы под «скульптурной лепкой» и «нервным трепетом». Там еще где-то близко обретался «тонкий румянец», но он побоялся за свое психическое здоровье и невероятным усилием воли отринул эту мысль. Не успел он осознать, что хочет пить, как в ладонь шлепнулась бутылка «Маунтин дью», которую Дерек держал в холодильнике исключительно ради него. Дерек вынул руку из трусов. Стайлз отвел глаза и… не смог отстраниться.

– Отвезти тебя домой? – спросил Дерек. Он еще дышал тяжело, но говорил спокойно, как будто все было в полном порядке. 

– Не, просто напишу отцу, что я опять у тебя, – Стайлз перегнулся через него и, взяв с тумбочки по-прежнему не защищенный графическим паролем телефон Дерека, набил сообщение папе.

Когда дыхание выровнялось у них обоих, Дерек, не глядя на него, обронил:

– Может, тебе нужен якорь?

Стайлз в это время старательно гнал от себя мысли о том, что не дал ему додрочить, и теперь Дерек будет хмуриться еще больше, поэтому не сразу сообразил, о чем речь. Дерек не дождался реакции и попытался пояснить:

– Твои возможности постоянно растут в отличие от твоего контроля. У тебя только иногда осознанно получается не пыхнуть огнем или призвать к себе какую-то вещь. Не удивлюсь, если ты скоро начнешь влиять на погоду. Мелькнет у тебя пара-другая грустных воспоминаний, и Бикон Хиллз смоет наводнением из-за ливневых до…

– Дерек, ты гений! 

…– ждей, – в одном-единственном слоге послышалось довольство собой, и Стайлз шлепнул Дерека по груди, чтоб не зазнавался.

– Да не в том смысле! Это не мои возможности растут, это растет дракон. Поверь мне, я очень стараюсь себя контролировать, мой контроль выше всяких похвал… в конце концов, у меня СДВГ, это означает гиперконцентрацию на определенных вещах, и мне уже достаточно лет, чтобы уметь этим управлять, так что нечего тут. Но я не могу управлять драконом, потому что он не часть меня, он отдельно, а я, – Стайлз поежился, он едва успевал озвучивать те идеи, что возникали в голове, – лишь удобный инкубатор из-за моей искры.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не по своей воле телепортируешься, – с сомнением проговорил Дерек и повернулся к нему.

– По своей воле я бы не телепортировался по крайней мере посреди разговора! И занавески бы уж точно не поджигал. Поджаривал бы зефирки для какао, не больше. 

– Хорошо, давай предположим, что ты прав. Зачем дракону тебя телепортировать, приносить тебе из кухни еду и тому подобное? – брови у Дерека сползлись к переносице, и Стайлз сжал руки, чтобы не полезть своими лапами и не попытаться разгладить ему лоб.

– Потому что, похоже, я его мама, Дерек! Он обо мне заботится, как умеет. Наверное, он еще недостаточно сформировался, чтобы осознавать и контролировать свои действия, и в ход идут только непроизвольные штуки: инстинкты с рефлексами. Если допустить, что он вообще приспособлен осознавать что-нибудь. И вот я, значит, со своим адреналином и кортизолом, когда пугаюсь, активирую его систему бей-беги, а когда голодный, или хочу пить, – Дерек вдруг придвинулся и, обняв Стайлза, прижал его к себе вплотную, так что договаривать пришлось бы в колючую шею. Он смог выговорить только еще одно слово – щетина прошлась по губам, как наждак, зачищая нервные окончания, и он замолчал, наслаждаясь. Боясь, что набирающий в нем силу огонь вырвется наружу.  
*  
Через два дня Дитон прислал ему фотографию свитка с полустершимися изящными иероглифами и, очевидно, перевод:

«Цянь, супруга ученого мужа по имени Чжоу Ван из Фэньиня, жившего при династии Суй, была женщиной необыкновенной. Вишня распускалась зимой, если она касалась ветки своими белыми пальцами. Фонари загорались ярче, стоило ей войти в комнату. Рис в мешке не кончался, если она отмеряла его сама. Однажды Цянь решила прогуляться по лесу, устала и легла отдохнуть в небольшой пещере. Она хорошо выспалась и, восстановив силы, вернулась домой. Когда Чжоу Ван вошел к ней, чтобы предпринять еще одну попытку зачать сына, и раздел любимую жену, он заметил маленькое красное яйцо, вытатуированное у нее под сердцем. Цянь со слезами объяснила, что, должно быть, дух пещеры или леса овладел ею, когда она спала. Чжоу Ван утешал ее, как мог. 

Спустя некоторое время яйцо раскололось. Из него появился дракон, который прятался у нее под одеждой, пока не вырос настолько, что вынужден был высунуть голову из-под воротника и спустить хвост по ноге так, чтобы он волочился по земле. Несчастная Цянь очень страдала. Над нею носилась черная туча, поливавшая бедную женщину дождем, цветы раскрывались перед нею и тут же чахли, вещи в ее руках ломались, пища портилась прямо во рту. Она не могла дышать от тяжести дракона и стремительно худела и дурнела. Чжоу Ван пригласил лекаря, и тот сказал, что Цянь суждено умереть, ведь дракон питается ее ци, как дитя питается кровью матери. Убитый горем, Чжоу Ван стал прощаться с дорогой Цянь. 

Не успели они обменяться последними словами любви и прощения, как Цянь перестала дышать. Лекарь и Джоу Ван в ужасе увидели, что дракон под одеждами мертвой зашевелился. Он выскользнул через широкий рукав и взлетел, медленно взмахивая крыльями. Он двигался, как пьяный, и упал на крышу дома, где испустил дух в тот же миг.

Безутешный, Джоу Ван похоронил жену во дворе под вишней, а дракона разрубил на куски и выкинул в реку».

– Ну, супер, – пробормотал Стайлз. – У бедной Цянь была искра вроде моей, и дракону ее не хватило. Как будто мало мне было неизвестных злодеев-манипуляторов-похитителей искры. Теперь мне грозит сдохнуть от невынашивания.  
*  
– Ты не умрешь, – сказал Скотт с уверенностью, которой Стайлз совсем не разделял. – Дела Цянь шли плохо с самого начала. Видимо, ее искра оказалась достаточно сильна, чтобы «зачатие» стало возможным, а для того, чтобы дракон полностью сформировался, – нет. У тебя не так. Предметы не ломаются, персональная туча не поливает тебя дождиком. Как по мне, это нормальная «беременность», когда «плод» успешно развивается и набирается сил.

– Что-то я не видел у тебя на стенке сертификата по драконогенезу. 

Стайлз не знал, чего боятся больше: помереть, высосанным растущим драконом, или расстаться с жизнью вместе с искрой, когда за ней явятся злоумышленники. Хотелось только, чтобы все кончилось поскорее, потому что он очень устал. 

– А что если нет никаких похитителей искры? – Все воззрились на Дерека, как на ненормального. Он поежился, но продолжил: – Цянь просто гуляла по лесу. Дракон потом просто пытался улететь, но ему не хватило сил, потому что слабая искра Цянь не дала ему достаточно ресурсов для роста. Никто не хотел убить ее или завладеть ее искрой. Это просто случилось, как заражение вирусом. Она оказалась не в том месте не в то время. Стайлз тоже.

Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не обнять его. Удивительно, как ему удалось остаться таким после всего, что с ним случилось.

– И Келли де Суза тоже не более чем инструмент, случайная жертва этого мистического вируса, – Лидия сжала губы – вроде бы лишь на секунду и под влиянием какой-то эмоции, но блеск, стершийся в центре, снова равномерно распределился по всей нежной поверхности. Стайлз вздохнул. Похоже, очень скоро за ним будет волочиться драконий хвост. Интересно, следы будут оставаться?  
*  
Они оставались. К тому же Стайлз мог поклясться, что в ворсинках ковролина в коридоре и на коврике в ванной иногда оставались чешуйки разных оттенков красного, но он не разглядывал их, как не разглядывал выпавшие волосы или отстриженные ногти, он просто включал пылесос и убирал их вместе с прочим мелким мусором. Наверное, это было расточительно. Наверное, Дитон нашел бы применение чешуе нерожденного дракона – в каком-нибудь зелье или ритуале. Наверное, заинтересованные люди заплатили бы за нее большие деньги. При мысли о деньгах Стайлз чувствовал небольшой укол совести, однако продолжал старательно пылесосить. В доме должно быть чисто, и точка. 

– Ты пылесосишь это место уже десять минут, – сказал Дерек.

Стайлз еще яростнее задвигал щеткой – между щетинками в углу он явственно видел клубничный отблеск, яркий, почти леденцовый. Он не хотел его видеть, и в его власти было сделать так, чтобы он исчез с глаз долой. Хоть что-то наконец было в его власти.

– Стайлз.

Он дернул ноющим плечом.

– Стайлз.

Он слился с пылесосом. Пылесосы не бывают одержимы и татуировки им никто не делает. Жизнь пылесоса проста и понятна – соси себе. Стайлз бы отлично справился, особенно, если бы Дерек…

– Стайлз!

– Да что?! Что Стайлз?! Что ты заладил вообще?

– Там давно чисто. 

– Ну и что? У тебя вон на животе 12 кубиков, но я же не говорю, что хватит качать пресс, 14 уже слишком? Каждый справляется, как может!

От воплей и таскания пылесоса он устал и вспотел, кожа под драконьим телом чесалась, и когда он пытался поскрестись или потереться мочалкой, достать до нужного места не получалось. 

В сочетании с языками пламени изо рта и носа, в среднем расплавляющими три с половиной зубных щетки в неделю, телепортацией раздражающих, но необходимых предметов в неопознанные дали и невозможностью нормально спать и дышать, его одолела необоримая страсть к накопительству. Любая хоть сколько-нибудь округло-продолговатая, синяя, шоколадная, мягкая или принадлежащая Дереку вещь могла мгновенно приковать его внимание, и не было ни малейшего шанса не забрать ее себе. На днях Дерек, заметив его алчный взгляд, молча вынул ремень из шлевок и протянул Стайлзу, не дожидаясь просьбы. Когда он уходил, между его джинсами и краем футболки проглянула полоса кожи. Стайлза перенесло к нему раньше, чем успел дойти до дома, и остаток пути они шли рядом: Стайлз – в домашних тапках и с ремнем в руке, Дерек – в сползающих штанах.

– Помочь?

Безуспешно стараясь почесаться о ткань футболки, он воззрился на Дерека и покрепче сжал трубу пылесоса. Вот еще, он ни за что не выпустит ее из рук! Вон там что-то красное, кажется, ну-ка. Но Дерек не пытался разлучить его с пылесосом, волшебным образом он оказался вплотную к нему и, выпустив коготь, плашмя прижал его к коже, провел вниз, как если бы просовывал его между драконьей мордой и ключицей Стайлза. Господи, какое это было блаженство! Стайлз бросил пылесос и потянул с себя футболку – спина зудела просто адски, и ему предлагали чудесное избавление, он же не дурак отказываться.

Кажется, он стонал. Он подставлялся и изгибался совершенно неприличным образом, а Дерек чесал и, скотина, улыбался так, словно сбылись его мечты. Может, и сбылись. Дерек делал простую вещь с очевидным результатом, он помогал, и это работало. Стайлз был рад за него, за себя, ему было хо-ро-шо за них обоих. Кажется, он хихикал и даже смеялся. Дракон ерзал на нем, словно Дерековы когти доставляли удовольствие и ему, а потом все сразу изменилось. Вот Стайлз наслаждался происходящим на полную, а секунду спустя его скрутило настолько сильной болью, что он сблевал на свежепропылесошенный пол. 

Казалось, с него заживо снимают кожу. То есть он понятия не имел, как бы это ощущалось, но то, что он испытывал, было сущей пыткой, и его выгнуло от совершенно противоречивых ощущений. Он кричал. Стайлз видел, как по рукам Дерека струятся черные линии, но он не чувствовал ни капли облегчения, только боль-боль-боль, раздирающую, мучительную, убийственную боль, пока не стало легче. Сначала на секунду, потом на две-три-четыре, потом как будто дернуло и стало-возможно-дышать-снова. Он снова закричал – теперь уже от облегчения. В глазах было темно. По лицу лились слезы, и Дерек вытирал их теплой мягкой ладонью. Через некоторое время Стайлз вдруг понял, что ему легко, больше ничего не давит. Боль тоже ушла, только ребра ныли, словно отдавленные. Он разлепил глаза.

– Он улетел, – сказал Дерек. – В какой-то момент я его почувствовал прямо в руке, он был тяжелый, теплый, живой, как если бы я тебя за руку взял, только больше и как бы… мощнее. Это была сила, понимаешь? Живая, горячая мощь, непокорная и свободная. Не знаю, как объяснить. Он был сам по себе даже на тебе и у меня в руке. Он… я уверен, нам не стоит опасаться похитителей искры.

– Ыых, – сказал Стайлз просто, чтобы что-то сказать. Нечто, сжимающее ему горло, отпустило, но в голове оставалось темно и глухо. Плевал он на похитителей искры. И на драконов плевал. 

Дерек выключил пылесос. Стало еще и тихо.  
*  
Он проспал часов пять, а когда проснулся, тело ныло, как после самой безжалостной тренировки или как после того недолгого путешествия в подвал дома Арджентов, что он предпринял в прошлом году. Он вздохнул, не подумав, и привычно полез за огнетушителем, который теперь всегда стоял у кровати, но с удивлением обнаружил, что огня нет. Во рту было сухо, словно ему отродясь не перепадало ни капли воды, словно он вырос во вселенной, где водород и кислород вообще никогда не сливались в единое целое, и привычно «призвал попить». Ничего не произошло. С трудом повернув голову на подушке, Стайлз увидел на тумбочке стакан и обрадовался, что не придется тащиться на кухню. Пока он тянулся рукой со скоростью движения тектонических плит, пузырьки воздуха медленно отрывались от стенок, и что-то в их плавном скольжении к поверхности помогло вспомнить: дракон улетел.

Стайлз поднял футболку: неровная, будто помятая кожа на груди и животе казалась еще бледнее из-за голубых и зеленых синяков и пахла так же, как несколько лет назад пахла его рука после снятия гипса. Стайлз оттянул резинку спортивных штанов и трусов, отпустил в ужасе – на член, который обычно обвивал шипастый драконий хвост, страшно было смотреть. Но он был жив.

Никто не пришел, чтобы забрать искру или дракона. Стайлз не умер, хотя больно было так, что казалось, помрет. Больше не нужно было следить за тем, чтобы из-под одежды не высунулась какая-нибудь чешуйчатая часть драконьего тела, и пылесосить, как ненормальный. Можно было вернуться к обычной жизни с оборотнями, канимами, банши и прочими сверхъестественными существами, о которых он пока не знал.

Раздался стук в дверь, после чего она открылась, не дожидаясь его реакции. На пороге стоял усталый папа в форме с кругами пота под мышками, взъерошенный Дерек и Скотт со счастливой улыбкой на физиономии.

– Я же говорил, все будет хорошо! – сказал он, и Дерек закатил глаза.

У Стайлза хватило сил только фыркнуть.  
*  
Дерек от него не отходил, как на протяжении всей этой эпопеи, даже провожал до самой двери в туалет, отчего над Стайлзом нависла угроза обзавестись робким мочевым пузырем.

– Ты же считаешь, что виноваты силы природы, – не было никаких сомнений, что Дерек отлично расслышит его слова за гудением унитаза. – На всякий случай сюда таскаешься, чтоб какие-нибудь магически одаренные мерзавцы не умыкнули меня в ночи и не уконтрапупили, отделяя искру во имя своих кошмарных целей, или так, привык просто?

Когда он вышел, Дерек даже плечами не пожал, ну и черт с ним, Стайлз-то точно привык, а после того, как немного оправился, стал находить в его обществе еще больше радости, чем раньше, когда тело еле выдерживало тяжесть и страх. Они смотрели вместе телик, ели, ходили за едой, Дерек спал на его кровати, пока Стайлз делал тупые квесты в WOW, и за шкирку вытаскивал его из-за стола часа в три ночи, чтобы он хоть что-то соображал наутро. Они постоянно препирались из-за разной фигни вроде начинки для пиццы или кому первым идти в душ, и это было чудесно, волшебно, нормально и настолько хорошо, что Стайлз мог разулыбаться абсолютно по-дурацки прямо посреди прочувствованной тирады о том, что лишь извращенцы жрут пиццу с ананасами, потому что у Дерека отчего-то розовели уши и дергались уголки губ.

Однажды они мыли посуду после ужина с отцом, то есть Стайлз мыл, а Дерек вытирал, бережно, почти нежно принимая в еще мамой купленное полосатенькое полотенце их непритязательные тарелки, и Стайлз постоянно зависал из-за того, как по его рукам стекали капли воды – недолго, потому что почти сразу впитывались в застарелые пятна, но завораживающе, как все мимолетное и действительно прекрасное.

– Подумываю отпустить волосы, – обронил Дерек.

– На груди? – с деланным безразличием Стайлз продолжил намывать миску для салата, хотя в голове у него мгновенно развернулась достойная порно-Оскара сцена, в которой он покусывал окруженные густыми темными волосами соски.

– На голове, – пояснил Дерек после озадаченной паузы, и озадачился уже Стайлз.

– Хочешь гриву, как у Тарзана? Он бил себя в грудь, а ты сможешь картинно запрокидывать голову и выть на луну, – черт, это было горячо!

– Нет, буду заплетать косички, чтобы тебе было, за что дергать не только фигурально.

Миска вырвалась и гулко стукнулась о дно заполненной мыльной водой раковины.

– Я не знал, что мы дошли по обсуждения кинков, – он боялся поднять глаза, потому что огнетушитель по-прежнему стоял возле кровати в его комнате рядом с тумбочкой, в среднем ящике которой лежал нераспечатанный тюбик смазки. Бо-о-оже, зачем он о нем подумал?!

– Надо же когда-то начать.

Стайлз выловил скользкую миску и крепко ее сжал.

– Обязательно дергать именно за косички или можно за то, что есть?

Мысленно он уже запустил пальцы Дереку в волосы и сжимал их, аккуратно и не очень потягивая. Во рту скопилось столько слюны, что он поперхнулся на следующем вдохе.

– Я не люблю грубый секс, – Дерек похлопал его по спине теплой влажной рукой и не убрал ее, когда Стайлз перестал кашлять, – так что руки-ноги-член – мимо. Но у меня чувствительная кожа головы, так что за волосы можешь дергать сколько угодно.

– Я хочу тебя кусать, – сказал Стайлз, обмирая.

– Кусай куда хочешь – сказал Дерек.

Стайлз обалдел от полученного разрешения, но начал с другого: осторожно повернулся, чтобы со спины не соскользнула рука и, прильнув всем телом, прижался губами к губам Дерека, потом легонько прижал зубами нижнюю. Если бы он был ужасным коварным охотником за искрами, то выбрал бы именно эту минуту, чтобы ворваться и совершить свое черное дело, потому что лучше он в жизни себя не чувствовал, а закон подлости подразумевает, что накозлить надо в самый неподходящий момент. Он бы не удивился, если бы вокруг распустились цветы, заиграла музыка сфер, исцелились больные, и страждущие получили желаемое, однако в комнате только включился сам собой телевизор да в руку прилетела смазка почему-то без крышки и даже без алюминиевой пломбы, отчего она подтекала, совсем как Стайлзов член. Это было первое проявление искры со времени расставания с драконом и вполне себе повод для радости, только он не мог думать о ерунде.  
*  
– Келли де Суза живет обычной жизнью, – сказал папа. – Привет тебе передавала, кстати, и рецепт того печенья, что ты просил.

– Спасибо.

– Дитон считает, что прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы не опасаться возможных злоумышленников, – добавил Скотт. – Наверное, стоит снять слежку с миссис де Суза.

Дерек сделал бровями любимое «а я говорил», но промолчал, как обычно. Стайлз знал, что с него лично сам Дерек снимать слежку не собирается вообще никогда, и его это полностью устраивало.

– От Стайлза опять сильнее пахнет искрой, и появилась новая родинка, – выдал Дерек с невозмутимым видом. – Красная, очень маленькая, чуть больше волосяного фолликула.

Все, включая самого Стайлза, уставились на него со сложными лицами. «Какого черта?» – было написано на лице Скотта. «Чем это грозит? Рак кожи?!» – читалось на папином. «Ты помнишь все мои родинки!» – подумал Стайлз, наверняка слишком громко, как обычно.

– Где? – спросила Лидия, словно это имело значение.

– Чуть ниже и левее пупка, – с готовностью ответил Дерек. – Думаешь, это что-то значит?

Стайлз мигом припомнил, как Келли де Суза примерялась тату-машинкой как раз к тому месту на животе, и его прошибло холодным потом.

Скотт покраснел, папа отвел глаза, Лидия лишь откинула волосы за спину, словно они тут обсуждали предстоящий поход в боулинг, и зачем-то полезла в свою сумочку. Когда она положила на стол полоску из трех супертонких презервативов, Стайлза на секунду перенесло в коридор, потом обратно – слишком любопытно было узнать, правильно ли он догадался.

– Не думаю, что Стайлз готов принести в этот мир второго дракона или кого-нибудь еще, так что на вашем месте я бы избегала контакта со спермой как потенциально магического источника жизненной силы просто на всякий случай, ведь никто не знает правил. И, Стайлз, – Лидия поймала его взгляд и сжала губы не слишком похоже на улыбку, – добро пожаловать в клуб.


End file.
